Lucky
"I like being on my own. I mean, I'm sure a Pack's best for some dogs, but I've walked alone since I left my Pup Pack. I can look after myself." –Lucky Appearance Lucky is a thick-furred gold-and-white male Sheltie Retriever mix.Revealed in A Hidden Enemy, Pack List History ''The Empty City Lucky first appears as Yap. His mother starts telling him, Squeak, Yip, and Yowl. He then fell asleep. In the first chapter, he wakes up from a dream. He starts talking to his fellow survivor friend, Sweet. They both try escaping their cages. They both escape, and start looking at what the Big Growl had caused. She wants to go back to save her pack mates, but Lucky says no, and they would be dead. They start searching for food. ''More Coming Soon! Family Mother: '''Lucky's Mother '''Father: Lucky's Father Sisters: Bella, Yip, Squeak Brothers: Yowl, Snip Relationships Bella Lucky and Bella get along pretty well. He wants her to know how to be a true alpha of her Leashed-Dog Pack. He and her missed eachother and had a good reunion. He wants to make sure she does the right for everyone of the pack and to keep everyone from harm's way. He thinks of her as bossy. To Lucky, Bella is a true leader. Sweet Lucky and Sweet were good friends and it's obvious that he has a crush on her. The two were alone for awhile when the Big Growl struck, and finally, Sweet left. Lucky was upset about this. The two reunite in A Hidden Enemy. Sweet's alpha, Alpha, is the leader and of course: alpha of the Wild Dogs, and Sweet is the beta. She has a crush on Alpha, making Lucky very, ''very ''jealous. Bruno To Lucky, Bruno is what he calls a 'Fight Dog'. He is strong and loyal, and will help any dog. When no dog would help Alfie out of the falling house when he could've died, Bruno said he would save Alfie. Lucky calls him a true Pack Dog. The two are later arguing why the Leashed Dogs have collars. Lucky starts to choke Bruno by grabbing his collar. Lucky releases him and says that if Bruno didn't have the collar on, Lucky wouldn't be able to choke him, and he knew Bruno could've easily defeated Lucky in a fight. In ''A Hidden Enemy ''Alfie is dying, and all the dogs are happy Lucky returned. All but Bruno, and he's upset that the little pup Alfie is dying and he grumbles, ''"It's a little late for a heroic return, Lucky," ''Bruno later is kinder, and he drinks some water, that turns out to be dirty. Lucky uses a trick that Old Hunter taught him, and saves Bruno's life. He is very sick, and Lucky is worried about him. In the battle against Alpha's back and the foxes, Bruno is healthy and strong again, and Lucky is glad to see him healed. Martha Lucky saw that she was a true fighter when it came to swimming. She would help her dear friends at any time, and Lucky respects her a lot. He is worried about her when she is injured from the battle of the Wild Pack. Sunshine Sunshine can get on Lucky's nerves because she always whines that she needs a longpaw, and doesn't know how to take care of herself, and she's always needing protection. But he knew Sunshine had a special skill, ''if ''she would actually focus more and use it. He knew that she had a great sense of smell. Alfie Alfie doesn't really listen that much and isn't so smart. He was about to drink poisoned water, but Lucky had longer legs and was able to run after him, stopping the little puppy from drinking the water. He and Bruno both saved Alfie, because they would leave no dog behind. In ''A Hidden Enemy ''Lucky hates that he came into view, making Alfie wanting to prove that he's strong, so the puppy attacked the alpha of the Wild Pack, which the dog killed Alfie. Lucky blames himself for the death. Mickey Mickey's a decent dog to Lucky. The two talk a lot, and Lucky respects him. He's a fast learner, and will listen to Lucky a lot, only until Lucky ordered he took his collar off, which Mickey was the first dog to choke from a collar. Mickey respects Lucky, and always comes to him for help whenever there's a problem. Daisy Lucky and Daisy are good friends. He taught her how to hunt beetles, and she was skilled at this hunting. She caught plenty beetles and soon caught a vole. He was impressed by the puppy's skill at hunting, and how she learned so quickly. Old Hunter Old Hunter was Lucky's mentor and the two had a close bond. The old dog at first wouldn't allow Lucky to have his meat, but Old Hunter wouldn't let the Big Growl change him, so he gave some meat to Lucky, saying good luck to his friend. Fierce Dogs Lucky dislikes and despises the Fierce Dogs a lot. He wishes to never see them again, but knows that their fight with them isn't over. References Category:Lone Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Empty City Characters Category:A Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Darkness Falls Characters Category:Hunters Category:Patrol Dogs Category:The Broken Path Characters